Regaining Hope
by Megz
Summary: A kidnapping; Chandler and Monica. Chapter 8 is up, the final chapter. Please read and review :)
1. 'It's his'

Regaining Hope  
Chapter One: "It's his."  
  
Monica walked into the emergency doors of the hospital and froze. She hadn't even walked past this hospital or its doors in two years. She tightened the grip on her purse as she walked down the corridor. Three people were sitting in chairs holding each other. She looked at them and smiled. They showed no sign of happiness. Monica's face whitened as memories flooded back to her. She turned around and saw a washroom and quickly stepped into it.   
  
Standing at the sink, she lowered her head and put her face in her hands. She was beyond that place in her life. Monica brought her face back up to the mirror and examined her pale face. She pulled gloss out of her purse and dabbed some on her lips. It was a sad attempt to make her self look better. She faintly smiled at herself and stepped back out of the bathroom. As she did she saw the three strangers still seated where they had been before. The elder woman was sobbing into the shoulder of the elder man who had his face buried in a ripped tissue. The younger lady looked puzzled, as if she was going to be sick, she held her hands together and was weeping silently. Obviously, they had been given bad news. Monica looked at the young woman, her shirt said "NYU" and her arm had a long scar on it. Monica sat down, away from them and, remembered when she had once been running down that exact hall.   
  
Two years earlier.   
Monica was running in heels and a skirt, she was having trouble. In between frantic tears, she turned and looked at Chandler. He was rushing slightly behind her, in a suit, holding her hand.   
"Chandler, I don't know what to do," she gasped as she kept running.  
He tightened his clasp on her hand as they ran up to the area where they spotted Joey seated in a bed, with his face bruised. The two stood motionless in the area, surrounded by a curtain.  
Joey looked up at them, with tired eyes, "I am so sorry, I never meant for anything to happen. All we did was go to the park."  
Chandler let go of Monica's hand, he spoke sternly and slowly, "Where's Jaron?"  
Joey held his hands tightly together, "We were walking, and this guy grabbed me, hit me, I fell to the ground, he grabbed my wallet, and Jaron. I jumped up as fast as I could and ran after him, but he jumped in this car with Jaron and drove away."  
Monica collapsed.  
  
And now, as Monica sat in the hallway, she remembered the last time she'd been in this hospital. They had never blamed Joey, it wasn't him who had kidnapped Monica and Chandler's two year old son. Monica didn't know why she had come here. She stepped outside, and pulled her phone out of her purse and dialled.  
"Chandler, it's me." She said when the familiar voice answered.  
"Where are you? Did you get some food?" He asked, from the hotel.  
"I'm at the hospital."  
"Mon, why are you there?"   
"Chandler, I haven't been back to New York for so long, it was the first place I wanted to go. We've lived in Boston for what, a year?"  
"What made you want to?"  
  
"I really, really don't know."   
"Come back to the hotel, we've got to go visit our friends."  
"Our old friends." Monica corrected.   
After they hung up Chandler lay down on the bed and turned on the TV. He reviewed the past few years. Four years ago, Monica and Chandler had been married and had a baby boy. Two years ago, their son had been kidnapped when Monica and Chandler had been out for their anniversary. For two years, the police had tried every lead, every clue, every possibility. Their son was still missing. No trace. Chandler and Monica had lost hope after a year, and decided to move to Boston. In Boston, they tried to forget. They had both always felt guilty for losing hope. And three days ago, Monica had gotten a call from the New York Police Department. The red jacket Jaron had been wearing the night he had been taken was found at a washroom in the airport. Monica and Chandler immediately booked flights back to New York, regaining hope. And now, Monica would return and the two would go back to Apartment 19 and 20.  
  
Chandler and Monica walked up to the door of Joey and Rachel's apartment. They had moved and left Phoebe to live at their apartment, in case they moved back. Chandler held out his hand and knocked on the door twice. No one answered. Dejected, they both stood motionless. Chandler glanced to Monica, her short brown hair pinned out of her face, his own hair lighter from a recent vacation. He was taken back by how much he loved her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. The door behind them, of their former apartment opened.   
Joey stepped out, "Excuse me, can I help you?"  
The two separated and looked at Joey. His face lighted up, and so did theirs. He hugged them. Phoebe, Rachel and Ross exited and exchanged various hugs with them.  
"Why are you guys here?" Ross said, beaming.  
"Uh- the police found Jaron's jacket and think they might have a lead." Monica said, clasping her hands together.  
The other four, silently remembered. Life wasn't the same as before.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Rachel asked.  
Chandler spoke, "If you guys wouldn't mind, we just stopped by to say hello, before we visit the police station."  
"We understand, come back afterwards, okay?" Phoebe said. Monica and Chandler quickly left.  
  
"Hello, my name is Chandler Bing, my son Jaron Bing was kidnapped two years ago, and someone called from here yesterday." Chandler told the first officer he saw.  
The woman, annoyingly chewing gum, pointed to a back office, "You want to see Sergeant Akin." She walked away.  
The two, hand in hand entered the Sergeant's open office.  
"Hi, I'm Monica Bing," Monica said. "This is my husband Chandler."  
Sergeant Akin leaned in and extended a hand and shook their hands. "Nice to see you, I remember you folks, from what was it two years ago?"  
"Yes," Monica said quietly.  
"Well, this is what I have to tell you. But don't get to excited, because I don't want to set you up for disappointment if we don't find your son. Or if he's deceased." Sergeant Akin stopped. Monica caught a lump in her throat, as she dreaded the thought of her son dead.  
"Thank you," Chandler said.  
"We found the jacket in a woman's washroom in the airport. We know that the man who allegedly took your son was driving a green Toyota. It was a rental, but we never found much from the rental place. He had used a fake name and a stolen credit card. The winsheild was broken, a large chunk of it missing. That's all we know from that, the leads, well, they leand nowehere. But, the jacket was left on the floor, recently. It was worn slightly. We checked out all women with children between the ages of 3 and 5, and none of them lead to anything. But we just want to make sure the jacket belonged to your son." He pulled out the red jacket from a box next to his desk, it was in a large clear bag.   
Monica looked, with tears, to Chandler, "Is it?" She asked.  
Chandler turned over the bag, and he spotted the ripped cuff. "He ripped the cuff once when we were playing with Ross."  
Monica gasped, "I remember."  
Chandler handed the jacket to Sergeant Akin, "It's his."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I don't own these characters. Too bad, eh? Sorry if I stole anyone's idea, I haven't read one like this before. Well, except in one of mine Rachel's kid went missing for like three hours. But, yeah, whatever.  



	2. The Link

Chapter 2: The Link  
  
Monica sat down and moved over so Chandler could get into the cab.   
"Where to?" The cab driver asked politely.   
Monica answered, "The hotel two blocks away." The car pulled away from the curb.  
Chandler leaned back in his seat; he put his arm around Monica. "Are you okay?"  
Monica looked to Chandler, tears glistening in her eyes, "All these old memories, I just, just don't know."   
"What do you mean?" Chandler questioned.  
"Well, is he alive, is he living with some other family, did someone at the airport take him, did someone at the airport kill him?" Monica started to sob.  
Chandler tightened his grip on her, "We agreed to distance ourselves from this, move away, live new lives."  
Monica sighed, "We see our friends like once every three months. Maybe it's time we moved back."  
Chandler nodded, "Then let's move back, we could look for a new apartment or we could move back into our old one."  
The cab pulled up to stop lights right near their old apartment. Monica tapped the cab driver; "Stop here." He obeyed.   
Chandler looked at her questionably, "Why?"  
Monica opened the door; "I have to go talk to Rachel and Phoebe. I just want to, is that okay?"  
Chandler kissed her forehead, "I'm going to the hotel, meet me there in a few hours."  
Monica got out and leaned back into the car, "I'll call you if anything changes."  
Chandler told the cab driver he could leave.  
"So it's to the hotel, sir?" The driver asked.  
Chandler rubbed his hands together nervously, "Um, can you take me to the airport?"  
The bad driver snickered, "Leaving New York are we?"  
Chandler once again leaned back in the chair, "There's something I have to check out there."  
  
Monica walked into the apartment. Rachel and Phoebe were sitting on the couch watching TV. They turned around as they heard Monica enter.  
"Oh I'm glad it's just you two here." Monica said, with a sigh of relief as she sat in the living room chair.  
"How did it go?" Rachel asked, referring to the stop at the police station.  
"They found his jacket." Monica said motionless.  
Phoebe stood up and hugged Monica; "This must be awful for you two." She paused, "Do you want anything?"  
"No, I'm good." Monica said. Her two friends watched her, concerned. Monica spoke again, "I'm so stressed out. I really hope that he's okay. That maybe someone else took him and he's living with a good family somewhere. I hope we find him."  
Rachel said, "I hope you do too, we all do. We miss you guys."  
Monica half-heartedly smiled, "As soon as we got here, I went to the hospital. I don't know why, I just thought maybe he'd be there or something. Something drew me there for some reason. When I got there I just saw more pain and hurt so I knew I was wrong."  
  
Chandler entered the airport, not sure of what he was doing. He remembered Sergeant Akin talking about a rental car place and a woman's washroom. He walked down a corridor filled with people caring suitcases and airline tickets, coffees, hugging loved ones. He walked up to the counter where the rental car places were stationed. He walked up to the only counter with a person standing behind it.   
Chandler spoke to the young gentleman, "Can I ask you a question?"   
The young man smiled pleasantly, "Do you need a car, sir?"  
Chandler was embarrassed, "I need to know if you have had a car here with a broken windshield."  
"Excuse me?" The man said, a young woman stepped up to the counter, and busied herself with some papers. "Did you break the windshield of your rental, sir?"  
Chandler said, "No, but I need to know if someone dropped off a car here like two years ago with a broken windshield, a green Toyota, I believe."  
The young woman suddenly looked up interested, "Are you the guy that broke that windshield? Because that was a big thing, credit card fraud and everything!"  
"You remember that?" Chandler asked almost frantically. "It wasn't me, but I might be able to help find the guy. He kidnapped my son."  
The woman looked shocked, "Yeah, I remember. A police officer came by and was asking us all kinds of questions about that two days ago." The woman came out from behind the counter, and stood in front of Chandler. "We've been trying to get a hold of the officer, because one of our old employees came by yesterday to pick up something and we asked her about it. She was working that day."   
Chandler's eyes widened, "Do you know more about it?"  
"Well, Jeanne, that's the ex-employee, she said she remembered the guy had an old woman and a young lady with him. The young lady went into the washroom; she had this little boy with her. The little boy was throwing a temper tantrum. They were trying to get home to Florida, but their tickets were invalid."  
Chandler almost fell over; he knew the little boy was Jaron.  
The woman proceeded, "We wanted to call the police because we knew something more about the people with him. You see the lady he was with had a huge bandage wrapped around her arm."  
  
Monica was sitting on the bed when Chandler entered, he ran into the room. Monica stood up, "Where have you been? I tried to call you, but you didn't answer."  
Chandler grabbed Monica's arm, "We have a new link on the kidnappers!"  
Monica's eyes were fixated on Chandler, "Seriously?"   
"Yeah, the kidnapper was trying to get home to Florida. He was with an older lady, and another woman, she had a huge or something on her arm." Chandler turned, picked u the phone and dialled the number of the local police station, to get a hold of Sergeant Akin.  
Monica suddenly remembered the scar on the woman at the hospital's arm. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the hotel. It was 6:40pm; she hoped the woman would still be seated, crying in the waiting area. Chandler dropped the phone and ran after her.  
  
As the two entered the hospital, Chandler held onto Monica's arm. "Maybe we're wrong, maybe we should call the police first, maybe we should-"  
Monica interrupted him, "Maybe you should shut up and let me do the talking." Chandler held himself back. Monica spoke quietly, "Jaron wasn't with them this morning, and there was no man there."  
They turned the corner and Monica spotted the woman sitting on the plastic chairs, this time she was alone. Monica motioned to Chandler that this was the woman.   
Monica walked up to the woman and sat down next to her, Chandler cautiously sat next to Monica.  
"Hello, ma'am," Monica said to the woman.  
The woman, holding a worn tissue turned to her, "Yes?" She said, still on the verge of sobs.   
Monica proceeded, "I'm with the hospital and I just need some information from you." Monica lied.  
The woman looked closer at her, "My name's Angela. I think I saw you this morning."  
Monica hesitantly replied, "Yes I was here this morning."  
Angela turned and looked at Chandler now, "I'm here with my husband's parents, they can tell you more about him."   
Monica nodded, "Where are they?"  
Angela looked around, "I think they went to the cafeteria. It's been a long day."  
Chandler tried a question, "Is your husband the one in the hospital?"  
Angela looked once more at Chandler, "He died this morning. He was drunk and he fell off the balcony at my sisters house."  
Monica gulped, nervously, "Do you have any children, Angela?"  
Chandler looked at Monica with doubt in his eyes.  
Angela faintly smiled, "We kind of did for a while, but I can't really talk about it right now. We were just sort of looking after the kid."   
Monica fought with tears, "The kid?" She said anxiously.  
Angela looked guilty, "Well, if you don't mind, I have to go find Ricky's parents." The woman got up and quickly started to leave.  
Chandler jumped up, "Wait, we just need to know your last name."  
Angela tried a smile again, "My husband and I, our last name is Akin." She hurried off down the hall.  
Monica turned to Chandler, "It's got to be a coincidence." Chandler and Monica got up and left, when they were outside, Chandler pulled out the number for Sergeant Akin.  
  



	3. 'Are they still there?'

Chapter 3: "Are they still there?"  
  
"Hello," Chandler said into his cell phone. Monica paced next to him frantic. "Can you tell him Chandler and Monica Bing are on their way to see him?" Chandler hung up the cell phone and waved for a cab.   
Monica took the cell phone from his hand. She started to dial, Chandler looked at her questionably. "Hi, Joey, can you meet us at the police station?"  
  
Twenty minutes later Chandler, Monica and Joey entered the office of Sergeant Akin. Sergeant Akin looked up when they entered; he was about to put on his jacket to go home.  
"Hello folks, I'm sorry but we don't have any new information."   
Monica sat down in a chair in front of his desk, and Chandler and Joey stood behind her. Monica spoke, "We think we do."  
Chandler wasn't as polite, "Do you know someone by the name of Angela Akin?"  
Sergeant Akin looked at Chandler then at Monica, "How do you know her?"  
Monica leaned closer, "We met her today."   
Chandler sat down next to Monica, "Her husband, Ricky died."  
Sergeant Akin leaned back in his chair, he was at loss for words; "I can't believe it. I haven't talked to either of them for about seven years. Ricky he's my nephew."  
Joey stood silently by the door; Monica had called him incase he had to identify the kidnapper. But Joey knew that was an excuse, he was there for support.  
Monica and Chandler filled Sergeant Akin with the details, of the car rental and the hospital.  
Sergeant Akin was shocked, "I didn't even know that any of this happened. My family isn't very close and I haven't seen any of my brother's family for years. My brother is nine years older than me. Him and his wife, Julia, live in Queens."  
Joey spoke up for the first time, "Do you have any pictures, I could look at, and I could see if I recognize the kidnapper?"  
Sergeant Akin looked at Joey blankly and then he stood up. He walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out an old album. "This is my mother's album, she gave it me before she died. I can't bare to open it." He handed Joey the album and sat back down.   
Joey opened it and flipped through some pages. Then he came to a picture of a wedding. The couple looked happy, but it wasn't the couple he was looking at. His eyes darted to a man on the edge of the picture, in a tuxedo, smiling. Joey's memory took him back to that afternoon.  
  
"Uncle Joey, I'm glad you took me out, Mommy and Daddy are so boring." Jaron said as he sat in Joey's arms. Joey and Jaron were walking through a park near where they had been shopping for toys.  
"Yeah, your parents are boring," Joey agreed.   
"Where did they go?" Jaron asked.  
"It's their anniversary," Joey said smiling at Jaron.  
Jaron lost interest, "When are we meeting Rachel?"  
Joey looked at his watch, "In a few minutes, she said she'd be here." Joey paused, "I think you're old enough to walk by yourself, Joey's getting too old to carry you everywhere."  
Jaron held up his hand, "I'm only four."  
Joey smiled, and set Jaron on the ground. The two walked silently, hand in hand, for a few minutes when a man ran up to Joey and grabbed him. Jaron fell over and his hands grasp on Joey's hand came loose. Joey yelled out and the man hit Joey's head on the sidewalk. Joey's thoughts went fuzzy for a moment. He yelled for Jaron. He could hear Jaron crying and screaming, and Joey's thoughts went fuzzy again. He forgot what happened next, but he soon looked up to see the man holding Jaron around the waist. Joey climbed to his feet and ran after the man. There were no people in this area of the park. The man put Jaron in the backseat and locked the door. Jaron looked back and Joey and screamed. The man climbed in the front seat and the car drove away. Rachel came running up to him a few seconds later.   
"What's going on?" Rachel screamed, "Joey you're bleeding! Where's Jaron? Joey?"   
Joey was speechless.  
  
And now, standing in the police station Joey was glaring at the picture of the man who had taken Jaron two years ago. Monica looked worriedly at Joey and Chandler spoke, "Joey? Have you found him?"  
Joey, without speaking, held the photo album in front of Monica, Chandler and Sergeant Akin.   
Sergeant Akin took a breath and said, "That's Daryl. He's Angela's brother."  
Monica let out a gasp, "Not her husband?"  
  
Sergeant Akin had told them to meet him at his office at 8:00am the next morning. He told them he'd review all the evidence and figure something out in the morning. Monica exited the bathroom of the hotel and looked at Chandler who was still asleep. She sat down on the bed next to him, "Wake up." She said softly. He stirred in his sleep. His eyes flickered and he looked up at Monica.  
"Hey honey," he said, smiling.  
"Good morning," she said and kissed him.  
He sat up and put his arms around her, "How did you sleep?"  
"Not well." She admitted.  
"Me neither." He groggily said.  
"Are you ready for today?" She said starting to cry.  
"Don't cry, Mon." Then he quickly said, "I've been ready for two years."  
  
Sergeant Akin, Monica and Chandler stood on the step of a white house. Monica held tightly onto the red jacket. An elderly man came to the door; he looked at Sergeant Akin and his mouth opened in awe.   
"Hey Daniel, how are you?" Sergeant Akin said. Monica recognized the man from the hospital the day before.  
"Bill!" He said smiling and shook Sergeant Akins hand. "Julia will die when she sees you." Daniel held open the door for them to enter and the trio entered and sat in the kitchen.  
Sergeant Akin motioned towards Monica and Chandler, "These are some folks I'm helping with a case right now. Mr. and Mrs. Bing."  
"Nice to meet you," Daniel said, and shook their hands. "Julia's at the store right now." He scratched his forehead, "Ricky died yesterday."  
Sergeant Akin nodded, "I'm so sorry, I heard. How is his wife?"  
"Angela is completely heartbroken, such a freakish accident." Daniel shook his head.  
"I was hoping I could talk to her," Sergeant Akin said. "It's a follow up from an old case involving her brother."  
Daniel looked at his brother confused, "She's here, downstairs I think, I can get her for you." Sergeant Akin nodded. Daniel got up and came back a few moments later with Angela. He then excused himself and left the kitchen.  
Angela smiled at Sergeant Akin, "Well, it's Uncle Bill. How are you?" She sounded friendly, but distant.   
"I'm fine-" he began when Angela noticed Chandler and Monica.  
"Hey, you folks are from the hospital." She said and sat down at the table. Monica and Chandler stayed speechless.  
"Angela, I know it's rough since Ricky died yesterday, but can I ask you a few questions?"  
Angela shifted her gaze back to Sergeant Akin, "Of course."  
"Where's your brother?" Sergeant said.  
Angela looked uncomfortable; "Daryl's in Florida with our parents."  
Sergeant Akin looked to Chandler and Monica, "This is Chandler and Monica Bing their son was kidnapped two years ago."  
Angela leaned back in her chair, "Chandler and Monica?"  
Chandler took the jacket from Monica and held it out to Angela, "Do you recognize this jacket?"  
"It's the kid's jacket." Angela said.  
"The kid you told us about yesterday?" Monica said.  
Angela nodded, she stood up and started to leave, "I have to go."  
Sergeant Akin stood up, "Angela, sit down," he grabbed her wrist, "have you met the kid who wore this jacket?"  
Angela nodded. She sat down. "We thought you were dead."   
Sergeant Akin kept his grip on her wrist, "Angela, you must tell us everything."  
Monica gripped Chandler's hand, as she fought with tears. "His name is Jaron."  
Angela's eyes filled with tears. Chandler spoke softly, "He was four."  
Sergeant Akin looked at Angela, who was staring at Chandler and Monica. "Is he alive?"  
Angela wiped her eyes, "I think so." Monica let out a small sigh of relief. Angela said, "My brother came to Ricky and I four years ago with a little boy. He said the kid's parents had died. The kid cried a lot, he said his parents weren't dead. But, Daryl told us they had and the kid had nowhere else to go. Daryl was always in trouble, because he gambled a lot. Ricky and Daryl got along great, both drunks. Daryl needed us to get him home to Florida with the kid, so all the people after him would be far away. The kid kept screaming about his Uncle's and his Aunt's but Daryl said they had died too. We all thought the poor kid must be traumatized from this big accident. Daryl liked to make up stories; we should of known better. So we called my mom and dad and they came. The four of us were going to make sure Daryl and this kid got home safe. On the way to the airport we were hit by a car that ran a stop sign, the windshield smashed and cut me," Angela pointed to her scar. "But Daryl said we had to get out of there and to the airport. We tried to get on a plane, but we couldn't, so my parents and my brother took off in another rental car. I stayed."  
Monica shook with anxiety, "Are they still there?" Angela shrugged. "I suppose."  
Sergeant Akin let go of Angela, "Angela, how did the jacket get to the airport?"  
She shook her head, "I don't know."   
Chandler, about to cry said, "Maybe they've come back."  
Monica looked at Chandler, "But he'll of grown out of it by now."   
Chandler looked back at Monica, "Maybe that's why they left it at the airport."  
  
  
  



	4. 4:35pm

Chapter 4: 4:35pm  
  
Monica and Chandler sat on the couch in their hotel room and their four friends sat around them. The couple had called them to come over when they had visited Angela.  
Phoebe was the first to speak when they told them what had happened. "I can't believe it."  
"This is so unreal." Ross said.  
Joey was motionless, "The second you guys find that asshole, I'll kick his ass."  
Chandler smiled, "Thanks, Joe. That is if we find him."  
"You will, and you'll find Jaron," Rachel said hopefully.  
There was a knock on the hotel room door. Chandler got up and opened it. Angela stood behind the door, looking anxious.  
She spoke rapidly, "Sorry, I mean, that I came here, and I disturbed you."  
Monica got up and stood next to Chandler, "It's fine."  
"I lied." She said.   
Chandler folded his arms; "You lied?"  
"They did come back, I know they did." They called me this morning before you came over. They flew in after I called them to tell them that Ricky died."  
"Who came?" Monica asked.  
"My dad, my mom and Daryl." She said quietly.  
"Jaron?" Chandler asked.  
"The kid? I don't know." Angela said. "They're supposed to be dropping by my house this evening at 4:30pm. I called Bill, and he'll be there."  
"We'll be there," Monica quickly said.  
  
Angela, Phoebe and Monica sat on the couch in the living room.   
"It's 4:15, they'll be here soon," Angela said.  
Phoebe held Monica's arm, "I hope he's okay."  
Monica leaned against Phoebe, "It's been two years. Even if he is okay, is he the same kid?"  
Rachel and Ross had stayed at the hotel, and Phoebe and Joey were here with Monica and Chandler. Chandler, Sergeant Akin, and Joey were in the kitchen, with two other officers. Sergeant Akin's brother, and his wife had left the house, under Sergeant Akin's request.  
Chandler was sitting at the kitchen table, "What if they don't come? What if we wait here all night, and nobody comes? What if we sit here for the rest of our lives wondering?"  
Joey, who was sitting across from Chandler frowned, "Lets hope that doesn't happen."  
One of the other officers sat down at the table, "My name's Greg Norton. My younger sister was a kidnapped child. She was taken from a grocery store back home in Denver when she was a year old. One day, a year later her and her kidnapper were walking down a street in San Jose and my aunt passed them, recognized my sister and called the cops. She was reunited with my mom, my dad and I two days later." The officer, Greg, looked down at his hands, "I don't know why I told you that."  
"To give me hope?" Chandler said.  
Greg smiled, "Maybe. Or maybe it's my tendency to ramble." He laughed nervously.   
Angela, Phoebe and Monica entered the kitchen.  
"So, when they arrive, Angela answers the door and invites them into the kitchen, that's when myself, Officer Norton, and Officer James enter and apprehend them." Sergeant Akin said. "Is everyone clear?"  
Everyone nodded except Monica, "Where do we go?" She said referring to herself, Joey, Phoebe and Chandler.  
Sergeant Akin pointed to the main bedroom, "Stay in there, until we come and get you."  
Monica nodded.  
  
Monica, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey had assembled themselves in the bedroom. Monica and Chandler were seated on the floor, against the wall, clutching onto each other. Phoebe and Joey sat across from them, leaning against the bed.   
"What does this remind you of?" Chandler reminisced about the time when the four of them had spent the entire evening in Monica's bedroom when Ross and Rachel had broken up.   
As the doorbell rang, the four silently exchanged frantic glances. It was 4:35pm.   
  
In the hallway, Angela answered the door; her parents entered and hugged her. "Angela, we are so sorry about Ricky. It's so sad." Her mother said.  
"We missed you," her father said and kissed her cheek.   
"Come in," Angela said as she saw her brother enter behind them, "Daryl."  
Daryl walked up to his sister and hugged her, "Hey sis."  
Angela nervously asked, "Where's the kid?" She tried to act casual, "What's his name again?"  
Daryl smiled, "Oh, Jaron. He's here in New York. Back at the hotel."  
"You left him at the hotel, alone?" Angela whispered. "What hotel?"  
"The Best Western five blocks from here, why?" Her dad asked.  
"Jaron is growing up so fast," Angela's mother exclaimed. "We've had trouble looking after him, he's been staying with all different relatives in Florida."  
Andrea proceeded, ignoring the fact that there were three police officers in the kitchen, "Does he ever talk about his parents?"  
"The kid is convinced they're alive, poor child. It's been a hassle, I think he stays a month with each relative or family friend before he drives them crazy and he ends up back with us."  
Andrea felt guilt for the child, "Daryl, why did you take him?"  
Daryl smiled at his sister, "The poor child's parents died, he had nowhere else to go."  
Andrea felt hatred for her brother, "You ass. You're crazy. The three of you, you lied to me."   
"Huh?" Daryl said, confused.   
Andrea and Daryl's parents walked up to Angela, "Are you okay?"  
"Please, come into the kitchen," Angela said.  
  
From the bedroom, the four friends heard yelling and a lot of shuffling and moving of furniture. They guessed that Jaron was not there. After the noise had died down, Officer Norton came into the bedroom. "You can come out now."  
The four of them entered the kitchen. Joey instantly recognized the man who had injured him two years earlier. Monica and Chandler recognized the man from the photo album. He was in handcuffs and Officer James was about to lead him out of the house. Officer Norton hand cuffed Angela's parents and took them outside. Sergeant Akin stopped Officer Norton.   
"Daryl Huntley, you are under the arrest for kidnapping Jaron Bing," Sergeant Akin said to the man.  
"Angela, you turned us in?" Daryl screamed at his sister.  
Angela was standing in the corner of the kitchen, "You jerk! You stole this couple's child away from them!" She yelled at him. "You're just a crazy drunk who didn't get married and have kids, so you stole someone else's!"  
Daryl looked up and saw Chandler and Monica; his face was emotionless.   
Angela screamed at Daryl, "And you told some kid his parents were dead! You are crazy. No body loves you Daryl, deal with it." Angela started to cry at her strong words. She never yelled at anyone.  
Monica was crying, and Officer Norton took Daryl to the car. Sergeant Akin walked over to Angela, "Call Julia and Daniel, they'll come home and stay here with you. Until then, when Officer Norton comes back in, I'll have him stay with you." Sergeant Akin put an arm around her, "If you need to at any time, call me, but I'm sure my brother and Julia will take care of you."  
Angela half smiled, "Thank you." She looked to Monica and Chandler, "I'm sorry for everything my family put you through."  
Sergeant Akin walked up to Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe, "We've got to get to that hotel."  
  
Chandler and Monica ran through the doors of the hotel. Sergeant Akin was in close tow. Joey and Phoebe had gone back to the apartment for Rachel and Ross.   
"Hello ma'am," Sergeant Akin said to the lady at the desk. He flashed his badge, "I need to know what room the Huntley family checked into?"  
"I'll check for you, sir," she said hurriedly. She started typing into her computer.  
"Did they check in with a child?"   
The woman nodded, "This morning, yes, with a young boy." She looked at her computer, "Room 190, sir." She handed him a key, "This is the room key."  
A few moments later, Sergeant Akin opened the hotel room door. He rushed in, followed by Monica and Chandler. But, the room was empty. Monica collapsed into Chandler's arms, and started sobbing uncontrollably. "He's not here!" She screamed in between sobs. "He's not here!" Chandler started to cry, too.  
  
This fic is really starting to suck, I apologize.  



	5. 

Chapter 5: This Time  
  
Monica slid into Chandler's arms. The room had been empty, and quite possibly Daryl had been lying. It wouldn't be his first time. Chandler dried Monica's tears as she snuggled up to him as they stood in the elevator. It was taking them back downstairs. The room had been empty.   
Sergeant Akin talked angrily into his cell phone. "Norton, the kids not here." Sergeant Akin glanced at Monica and Chandler, "Get Angela on the phone." Sergeant Akin paused for a moment, then he spoke again, "Angela, hello, the kids not there. No, he's not at the hotel. Do you think he could be lying? Angela, do you have any other relatives that I can contact?" Sergeant Akin nodded, "I'll meet you and Officer Norton at the station. Thank you."  
The elevator made a loud buzz and the doors opened. The trio was back on the main floor. The lady at the desk glanced nervously as the door opened. A man stepped out from behind the counter; he wore a badge that read 'Hotel Manager'. He walked up to Chandler, Sergeant Akin and Monica. "Did you find what you were looking for Sergeant?" Sergeant Akin shook his head.   
Monica felt weak and she went and sat down in the lobby area. Chandler stayed with the Sergeant and the hotel manager for a moment. Then walked over to Monica. "Mon, this isn't over yet."  
Monica shook her head, "It'll never be over. It'll go on like this for years. We moved away to get away from this, I wanted to forget."  
"I didn't!" Chandler shot back.  
Monica glared at Chandler with hurt and distance. "Let's go back to our hotel."  
"Don't you want to stop by the apartment first?" Chandler asked cautiously.  
Monica replied softly, "I guess so." Even though, all she wanted to go back to the hotel, get in bed and sleep for a very long time.  
  
Sergeant Akin walked into his office where Chandler sat alone, waiting. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bing."  
Chandler nodded and faintly smiled, "Thank you for trying."  
"Where's your wife?" Sergeant Akin said as he sat down at his desk.   
"For the past week, since the arrest, we've been staying in our old apartment where our friend now lives, she hasn't gotten out of bed much." Chandler paused, "Like when it first happened."  
"I understand." Sergeant Akin said.  
"What happens now?" Chandler asked.  
"Well Daryl will go to jail for a very long time." Sergeant Akin told Chandler. Earlier that day Daryl had told the officers that Jaron had died a few months after he'd kidnapped him. Monica had taken it the hardest.  
Chandler weakly shook Sergeant Akin's hand and left the office.   
  
Phoebe was sitting at the table when Chandler entered. "Hey Chandler," Phoebe said.  
"Hey Phoebes," he said emotionless.  
"Monica's asleep," Phoebe told him.  
"Good," Chandler said as he sat down at the table.  
"I was just having a sandwich, can I make you one?" She asked.  
"Yes please," Chandler said resting his head on his arms. "Sergeant Akin said the kidnapper would go to jail for a long time."  
"The bastard should go to jail for life." Phoebe said blatantly.  
"I can't believe Jaron's dead." Chandler said and he felt as if he would cry.  
"Chandler, don't think about it," Phoebe said. "You've got Monica and she's got you, and maybe one day you'll have another child."  
"If we had another child we'd be following the poor kid everywhere, not letting it out of our sight. The first time Monica and I went out alone for an evening without our son he gets taken!" Chandler said raising his voice.   
Phoebe put her hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you get some sleep too, when you wake up the sandwich will be done."  
Chandler nodded, thanked Phoebe and entered the bedroom. Monica wasn't asleep; she was in her pyjamas seated on the bed, holding the red jacket. "Hi." She said quietly when she saw Chandler enter.  
Chandler sat on the bed next to her, "Are you okay?"  
Monica smiled dimly, "I guess."  
  
In the living room Phoebe lay down on the couch, she was also exhausted, everyone was. She closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep. Phoebe was dreaming and she knew it. She was in a hospital. She recognized it immediately; it was the one that Joey had been in when Jaron had been taken. There were no people anywhere. Phoebe walked through a hallway and down a flight of stairs. When she did she saw a room with a red door. Slowly she walked through the hallway and up to the door, she turned the doorknob. The door was locked. Defeated, she started to walk away, when she did she heard Monica laughing from inside the room. Monica was happy. Phoebe knocked on the door and it opened. Monica was sitting on the hospital bed holding Jaron. He was smiling. But Phoebe noticed that Monica, laughing, had tears in her eyes. Phoebe tried to talk, but no words came out. Monica looked to Phoebe. "Chandler's dead." Monica said to Phoebe. Phoebe heard herself asking, "Why?" Monica started to cry, "If we find Jaron, Chandler dies." Phoebe looked at Jaron, "But Jaron's dead." She said. "No, he's not." Monica whispered. Phoebe awoke and sat up on the couch. She glanced around and noticed it was dark outside. She wiped the drool from her face and sat up. 'Just a dream' she thought.   
  
It was two weeks later. Monica and Chandler hugged their friends, good-bye, and handed the ticket agent their tickets. They were flying back to Chicago, they were moving back. They decided to keep living their new life in Chicago.   
The ticket agent told them, "Sir, madam, the flight has been slightly delayed, please continue down this corridor and the other passengers are waiting there." Monica and Chandler nodded and walked down the corridor. Chandler sat down next to a large man.  
"I'll be right back," Monica told him, "I am just going to go use the washroom."  
"Okay, I'll stay here," Chandler told her. She walked away.  
The man next to Chandler put down his magazine and turned to Chandler, "Hello, my name is Arthur Bernstein. How are you?"  
Chandler was amazed by the mans friendliness, "I'm fine, thank you. I'm Chandler Bing."  
"Was that you're wife, Chandler?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes, Monica." Chandler said smiling.  
"Lucky man," Arthur said. "My wife works here at the airport, lovely lady, her name is Paulette. I'm going on business to Chicago for a few days and she's worried sick." Arthur laughed loudly.  
"We live in Chicago," Chandler said. "We used to live in New York."  
"My eldest daughter wants to move to Chicago when she's 18. I really have no idea why." Arthur said and laughed, "She's 14 now, and she'll have changed her mind in 4 years."  
Chandler smiled, "Send her to our house if she decides to move, Monica would cook her supper."  
"Kids are funny things. My wife deals with the kids that come through the airport." Arthur said. Chandler thought of Jaron. Arthur continued, "She told me that a few weeks ago some family sent a kid about six years old through here, from Texas. And all she could say was 'poor child.' The kid met up with some family who didn't even look like they knew the kid." Arthur looked sad, then he spoke again, "My daughter's adopted; we adopted her when she was a year old, abandoned by her mother."  
Chandler fake laughed, "You've got to hate those kinds of parents." Chandler realised something, "This kid, do you know anything about him?"  
Arthur was confused, "Why?"  
Chandler lied, "Just curious."  
Arthur pondered for a moment, "The kid lost his jacket. But Paulette said that the poor thing had grown out the jacket years ago. That's all I can tell you."  
Chandler stood up, as Monica came walking over to him, he grabbed her arm, "Mon, I don't think Jaron's dead."  
Monica looked Chandler in the eye and held up a small backpack, "Me neither."  
"What's that?" Chandler asked.  
Monica held it closer to Chandler's face, "Recognize it?"  
Chandler nodded, "It's the backpack we bought Jaron for his fourth birthday. He had it with him when him and Joey went out."  
Monica nodded, her thoughts clouded, "I found it behind the trash can in the washroom."   
Chandler turned to Arthur, "You have no idea what you've done for us." Chandler said to him. Then before Arthur could answer, Chandler and Monica picked up their luggage and ran back down the corridor. Once they were outside the airport Chandler pulled out his cell phone. After talking into it for a moment, he turned to Monica who was trying to get a cab. "Sergeant Akin has gone on vacation." He said miserably.  
Monica frowned, "Well, try and find that Officer Norton." A cab pulled up in front of them, they climbed in. Hopefully, this time they'd find him.   



	6. 

Chapter 6: To Cry  
  
Ross walked next to Chandler in a hospital hallway. "So what happened?" Ross asked.  
"We went down to the station, Officer Norton told us Daryl Huntley had broken out of the holding cell when being transported to the trial. Another officer trying to shoot at Daryl shot Sergeant Akin in the leg. His room is 239."   
"Why didn't they tell you, call or something?" Ross asked.  
Chandler shook his head, "So we wouldn't have to deal with it."  
"This is crazy," Ross uttered miserably. He paused, "And Monica is at the apartment with Rachel?"  
Chandler nodded. He stopped in front of a door labelled 239. He knocked once then entered, Ross close behind.  
"Sergeant Akin, how are you?" Chandler said as he eyed the sergeant with bandages around his leg.   
"Miserable, that ass got out," he said ashamed.  
"He won't go far, he'll get caught." Ross said quietly.  
"I hope you are right," Sergeant Akin declared.  
Ross motioned to Chandler, "You got outside, call Monica and I'll stay here and talk to the Sergeant more." Chandler looked at him cautiously, then silently left.  
  
Monica answered the phone, and Phoebe sat down next to her. "Hello?" Monica said.  
"Mon, it's me," Chandler replied on the other line.   
"What's going on?" Monica questioned immediately.   
"Well, Ross and I came to the-," Chandler stopped mid sentence.  
"Chandler?" Monica worriedly said.  
"Oh my god," Chandler hushed.   
"Where are you?" Monica pleaded for answers.  
"I'm in the hospital hallway, look I'll call you later," Chandler said and the line hung up.  
Monica stared at the phone in confusion and disbelief.   
  
In the hospital hallway Chandler had been talking on the phone when he saw Daryl walking slowly down the hall. Chandler was in awe. After hanging up his phone, he quietly followed him down a hallway. Chandler wanted to turn away and go get a police officer, but he kept his paced distance behind Daryl. The hallway was cold and the whole hospital seemed to be still and silent. Chandler kept his pace. Daryl turned carefully, to see if he was being followed. Chandler turned quickly and pretended to be at a water fountain that he had seen a moment before. Daryl turned back around and entered a hospital room. Chandler followed and looked into the window situated on the door, it was covered by some kind of material. Chandler tried the door but it wouldn't open. He knocked once and slowly the door opened an inch. Angela stuck her head out the door.  
"Angela?" Chandler questioned. She looked distraught and had tearstains down her face. The door opened more and Chandler found himself face to face with Daryl. Daryl grabbed Chandler's arm and pulled him into the dark room. Chandler looked warily at Daryl. He didn't take his eyes off him, to see any of the room or any of the people in it. Suddenly Chandler heard a slightly familiar voice from across the room. He took his eyes off Daryl, who had now pulled out a gun, and looked towards the voice.  
"Dad?" The voice rang in his ears. Chandler focused his glare on Jaron, seated in the corner wearing overalls. He was larger than he was when he was four, and he looked sleepy.   
"J-Jaron," Chandler stuttered.  
Daryl grabbed Chandler's head and he refocused his gaze on Daryl. "We've taken care of this kid, and he's been with a lot of our family friends. We knew one of you'd find us and so we want to make sure we aren't found out." Daryl whispered.  
"You haven't done anything to help that poor child," Angela screamed.  
"Shut up Angie," Daryl said in monotone.  
"You're a bastard," Angela said, tears streaming down her face. "How many more kids have you taken? I talked to Mom and Dad, they said you stole a little girl away from her babysitter, and once you took a seven-year-old girl right from her school playground. No one's kids are safe when you're around, hey Daryl?" She yelled.  
Jaron was quietly crying in the corner, Angela walked over to him, Daryl following her with his gun. "Honey, you'll be fine, and you see, you're parents are fine."  
Jaron looked like he wanted to rush to Chandler, but knew he couldn't, "Those kids stayed in the same places I did." Jaron said, hurt.  
Chandler tested his voice, "Jaron, Mom's fine, and Uncle Ross and Joey, and Aunt Rachel and Phoebe they're all fine. They miss you."   
Daryl kicked Chandler's leg, "Shut up! Stop talking to the kid!"  
Chandler stopped talking and stood quietly.  
Daryl spoke clearly, "I will let the kid go, he can go home, live with your wife and everything, but I want to be free. And the only way I can do that is to kill you."  
"What?" Chandler hissed. "Are you insane?"  
"I can't trust you," Daryl said. "I'll just let the kid go, and me, Angela, and you will go someplace and we can get rid of you."  
"Get rid of him?" Angela screamed, "What are we in a James Bond movie or something?" She kicked Daryl hard in the leg, and he turned around and pointed the gun in her face, the tip touched her nose.  
"You don't know anything, Angie," Daryl said. "So stay quiet." She stood astonished.  
Chandler walked over to Jaron, and picked him up, "Let him go, I'll go with you, but let Angela go too."  
Daryl paused, and decided. "Go, Angie, take this kid to his mother."   
Chandler kissed Jaron's head, "I'm sorry this happened," Chandler said.   
Minutes later, Chandler and Daryl were walking outside to a car Daryl had stolen.  
  
Angela turned up outside the door of the apartment. Monica answered it, clutching the phone. It's hadn't rung in five hours, but she was still clutching the phone. Monica looked at Angela's hand; she was holding the hand of Jaron. Monica screamed and threw her arms around her son. She cried, and yelled for Phoebe to come. Monica wiped away Jaron's tears. "Honey, do you remember us?"   
Jaron leaned into Monica and she picked him up, "I remember playing in the park with you and Dad and we played on the bridge." Monica nodded, remembering.  
"Do you remember Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, Ross?" Monica asked, wiping her tears.  
"I remember watching Sesame Street with them one day when you and Dad were out."  
Monica held back emotion, "Do you remember being taken away from us?"  
Jaron shook his head and hugged her.  
"Where's Daddy anyway?" Monica asked, glancing to Angela.  
Phoebe walked up and was amazed by Monica holding Jaron. "What's going on?"  
"Jaron's home," Monica said happily, "But where's Chandler; and Daryl?"  
Angela's face was pale; "Chandler gave himself up for Jaron's life. Daryl is crazy. He really is. He's a psychopath." She stumbled on her words.  
"What?" Monica yelped, "Where did they go? Is Chandler still alive?"   
  
"Mrs. Bing?" Sergeant Akin said as she entered his hospital room. It was four days later.  
"Hello, how's your leg?" She asked, showing little emotion.  
"Good, thank you, how's your son? I heard you got him home safe," Sergeant Akin beamed.  
"He's fine, he's resting a lot, since he's been back at the apartment with our friends."  
"And your husband?" Sergeant Akin asked pleasantly.  
"Actually, that's why I'm here," Monica proceeded. "He died."  
Sergeant Akin's breath stopped, and he felt like stone, "How?"  
Monica's eyes filled with tears, "He gave himself up for Jaron's life." She broke into tears, "I can live without my son, I have for two years, but I can't live a day without Chandler!"  
"How do you know he's definitely dead?" Sergeant Akin begged.  
"A witness saw Daryl and Chandler pick up gas at a local station, on the state border. Then, three hours later they found Daryl's stolen vehicle, with Daryl still in it, at the bottom of a lake ten miles away." Monica poured with emotion. "He's not been found, they said there is no hope. He would have been dead in minutes after being in the water for a few moments. The car door was closed, but one window was open, so they think," she sighed, "they think his body will turn up soon."  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Bing," Sergeant Akin consoled her.  
"I came to tell you we are holding a memorial tomorrow, and if you wish to come, you can call me or my brother." Monica frowned and exited the room.  
"God damn." Sergeant Akin muttered to himself. He began to cry.  
  
  
  



	7. 'Let Me Stay Here'

Chapter 7: "Let me stay here."  
  
Jaron looked towards his mother. She was wearing a long black dress and holding a candle. "Mommy?" The words still felt uncertain to him.  
She heard his voice and walked over to him, "Yes sweets?"   
"I have to go to the bathroom, can I go?" He asked.  
"Not alone," Monica said hurriedly, "Wait for a moment, and Uncle Ross will take you."  
Jaron smiled and swung his legs freely in the chair he was seated in. He looked around the room. Monica was placing candles around a large picture of his father. He was wearing a black tuxedo and smiling, happily. Phoebe had told Jaron that it was on their wedding day. Rachel had told him that was over six years ago. Jaron looked over to Ross and Joey, who were standing with Monica and handing her tissues every few moments. Jaron turned to see Rachel and Phoebe standing away from everyone else. Rachel had her face buried in a tissue and Phoebe had her arm around Rachel. Jaron thought back to a few days ago when he had seen his father last. Chandler had said to him, "I'm sorry this happened," and Jaron had cried.   
  
Monica looked towards her son; he sat peacefully in a black shirt and black pants. She was so happy to have him back. Monica had remembered falling and screaming when she heard what had happened to Chandler. She had lay on the floor crying, as Rachel and Joey took Jaron across the hall. Phoebe had sat on the floor with her, and she had told her she dreamt this would happen. Monica had cried even more, and Phoebe had cried too. And now Monica stood with Ross and Joey, lighting candles.   
"Ross, will you take Jaron to the bathroom?" She asked, with a wisp of guilt.  
"Of course," Ross said and walked over to his nephew, "I'll take you to the washroom."  
Joey laid a hand on Monica's shoulder, "Sit down, Mon." He said, "The guests are arriving."  
  
Jaron was now asleep, and the five remaining friends sat in the living room of the apartment. "So, are you staying here now Mon?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, Jaron and I can live here," said Monica softly.  
"I'll go up to Chicago and get your remaining stuff, okay, Mon?" Ross put his hand on her arm.  
"Thanks," she quietly said.  
Joey put his hands on his face, "I can't believe Chandler's not here."   
"Maybe he's okay," Monica said, "I know we had a memorial, and everyone thinks he's dead, but maybe, he's alright."  
Phoebe ignored Monica's comment, "Mon, you should go to bed, it's almost midnight."  
Monica nodded and stood up; she hugged her friends and went to her room. She closed the door. This was not her and Chandler's room anymore. It was just hers. She pulled a chair up to the window and sat down. Looking outside she imagined having Chandler with her. Then, she remembered happy moments they had had together. She thought back to the night when Jaron had gone missing.  
  
"Can you believe we've been married for this long?" Chandler asked Monica. They had been sitting in their apartment, after arriving home from a romantic dinner.  
"I can," she said smiling. She picked up her wine glass from the coffee table and beamed, "To us."   
Chandler made the same gesture, and they clinked their glasses together. "I can't believe we made it out of the house."  
Monica leaned close to Chandler, "I love you," she said grinning.  
Chandler leaned in too, "I love you too, more than anything in the world," they kissed across the table. The phone rang. Monica and Chandler didn't break the kiss.   
"Don't answer it," Monica said wrapping her arms around Chandler.  
After two rings Chandler leaned away from the kiss, "It could be Joey." He said, frowning. Monica nodded and watched as he picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" He answered and put his arm around Monica. As he listened to the voice on the other line his face turned pale. "Thank you," he said after a few minutes and hung up. He stood up and went to the coat rack, in a eerily serious tone he said, "Monica, get your coat."   
She stayed seated and looked at him questionably, "Why?"  
Chandler walked back to her, "Get your coat; come on. Please."  
  
Monica frowned as she thought of the memory. Then she thought of a memory that happened just six days ago. She had been asleep and the phone began to ring, hoping it was someone with news about Chandler she sat up in bed. Only the day before had she gotten her son back, and lost her husband. She reached over to her bedside table and answered it, "Hello?"   
"Monica Bing?" The voice said huskily.  
"Yes?" She gulped.   
"This is Daryl," the voice answered.  
"Where's Chandler?" Monica screamed into the phone frantically.  
"He's dead."   
Monica started to cry, and her heart broke, "He's dead?" She finally said.  
"I'm calling because kill myself too," the man stated hurriedly, "I can't live with everything I've done, I can't believe I hurt everyone in my family, and those kids families. I never killed anyone before, and now, I've killed your husband." The man was crying, "I'm sorry, I love my family, I love my sister, I love Angie, she's always been there."   
Monica screamed into the phone, "You killed him! You stole my son, and now, now you've killed my husband!"  
The man screamed back, "He knew everything I'd done, and now I'm driving us both into the lake tonight, I can't do anything anymore." Then Daryl hung up the phone; the phone was now silent. Monica's tears came gushing down and Phoebe came walking into the room.  
"Mon?" Phoebe said, "Did I hear the phone?" Phoebe had been asleep on the couch.  
Monica looked at her friend, "It was just my mom." Phoebe nodded and sat on the bed with Monica.  
Jaron walked into the room, "Mommy?" He asked.   
"Yes, sweets?" She smiled as he climbed onto the bed, "I had another bad dream." Monica kissed his head and Phoebe put her arm around him.  
Phoebe spoke, "With us, you're fine."  
  
And now, Monica sat sobbing at the window. Then she had another memory from the day her and Chandler had moved to Chicago.  
  
Monica was packing some last things when Chandler entered the bedroom. "Phoebe' moving in as soon as we leave, and she said we can come back whenever."  
"Okay," Monica said, half smiling.  
"Mon, maybe we shouldn't give up so fast."   
Monica stopped packing; "Give up? He's been gone a year!"  
"Gone where?" Chandler asked.  
"Chandler, I-" Monica started.  
"Dead?" He said raising his voice.  
"I didn't mean that, maybe he's okay, we don't know." Monica said quietly.  
Chandler quietened his voice, "We won't if we don't stay."  
Monica sighed, "I'm going, come with me, please."   
Chandler leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry." Then he put he arm around her, "Let's go."   
  
She knew he was gone, and so did everyone one else. She pulled the blanket off her bed and curled up in the chair. She closed her eyes for a moment and hoped she'd fall into a deep sleep.   
  
Just six days earlier, Chandler had been sitting next to Daryl in the car. They were driving down a deserted road far from New York City. "So, do I get to call my wife at least, before you kill me?" Chandler said, tied to the seat in duct tape.  
"No, I'll call your wife." Daryl said.  
"You?" Chandler was in disbelief. "Did Jaron make it home?"  
Daryl shrugged, "I guess so, if he's with Angie."  
"God, I hope so." Chandler said.  
"You're pretty brave, to give yourself up for your kid," Daryl said calmly.  
"Are you making small talk with me?" Chandler said in incredulity. Then he said, "You're pretty brave for stealing people's children."  
Daryl's face froze in anger and he turned to Chandler, he was going to yell at him. But instead he started to cry. "I am such a bad person."  
"Are you crying?" Chandler almost yelled.  
"I've never met my daughter." Daryl said.  
"You have a kid?" Chandler said in despair. "This is turning into one hell of an odd situation." Then Chandler said, "Don't cry, one day this story will make one amazing movie of the week on CBS."  
Daryl looked at Chandler, "You're one sarcastic bastard, aren't you?"   
"You're one sick bastard, aren't you?" Chandler said angrily.  
Daryl changed the subject, "The sun is setting."   
Chandler became overly sarcastic, "Oh good, my last sunset is amazingly beautiful."  
"Shut up," Daryl said, "Don't make me feel guilty."  
"Then you won't kill me?" Chandler said even more sarcastic.   
Daryl stopped the car on the edge of a dirt road, "That's it, get out, I'm getting rid you now."  
Chandler felt very nervous, "Now?" Daryl untied Chandler from the seat, and then duct taped his hands together. "Get out of the car."  
Chandler obeyed and cautiously got out of the car, he stood next to the car. Daryl yelled, holding up his gun, "Stand in front of the car, about fifteen feet." Chandler obeyed and stood in front of the car.  
"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me," Chandler muttered to himself, then when he heard Daryl starting the car, he spoke louder, "I love you Monica, and I love you Jaron."  
Daryl sat in the car, revving the engine, he reversed slightly, he could tell Chandler was murmuring to himself, but he ignored it. Daryl pressed him foot hard on the gas and drove as fast as he could towards Chandler, he closed his eyes.  
Chandler felt the car behind him, and felt it hit him at full speed.   
Daryl opened his eyes, and when he did he looked behind him and saw Chandler land on the hard road. Daryl pulled the car away and drove off.  
  
When Monica woke up, she felt like she'd had an amazing dream. She heard the door of her room open, the sun had filled the room, she looked at the clock, and it read '8:20'. Then she looked to the door, where Jaron stood smiling. Monica glanced over to the floor, where a pair of Chandler's shoes and jacket lay, she was sure those weren't there last night. She thought she must be confused again.  
"Hey honey, are you okay?" Monica finally said.  
Jaron smiled and he walked up to his mom, "Mom, does this mean we're all going to be alright now?"  
She looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
He climbed onto the bed, "Well, when I was living with this one family, I was watching a movie, and this family was reunited, and at the end, the dad said to the mom and the kids, 'We're going to be alright now.'"  
"You mean, since you were reunited with me?" She asked trying to smile.  
"No, I mean, since dad's asleep on the couch in the living room." Jaron said.  
Monica stood up, and shed the blanket, "Dad's asleep in the living room?" She was astonished. Jaron nodded. Monica picked him up and went running into the living room. Chandler lay on the couch, wet, and dirty. His hair was a wet mess, and his pants were torn.   
Monica set Jaron on the floor, and screamed, "Chandler!" He woke up and sat up. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, "Are you really here?"  
Chandler threw his arms around Monica, "Are you okay?"   
"Of course I'm okay!" She cried, "Now, I'm fine!"  
  
Those six days earlier, lying on the ground, Chandler woke up. He felt pain soar through he body, and he felt the bruise on his back. Chandler tried to stand up, but had trouble, so he lay back down on the ground. He picked up the cell phone, still in his pocket. He looked at it. It was broken. He sighed, and once again tried to stand up. It took him three days to walk to a close by town. He kept falling, and cursing, then he'd get back up. When he reached a town he called for a cab back to New York, he actually had money left in his wallet. He was in serious pain. He didn't care. As soon as he got to New York, the cab driver begged for him to get to a hospital. But he rushed home as fast as he could. He entered the apartment at three in the morning. The lights were out and no one was home, so he walked into the bedroom, Monica sat fast asleep in a chair. He kissed her forehead. He left and entered Jaron's room, where the boy was fast asleep, also. So he went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.   
  
Monica kept her arms around Chandler, and Jaron ran and jumped onto the couch with them.  
"Dad, we had a memorial service for you," Jaron said pleased.  
"Why?" Chandler asked confused.  
"We thought you were dead." Monica said, matter-of-factly.  
Chandler laughed, "I'm fine, I was run over, but I'm fine."  
"Run over?" Monica asked.  
"Did Daryl get away?" Chandler asked, scared, ignoring Monica.  
"No, he committed suicide," Monica said softly. She leaned against him and he yelped in pain.  
Jaron put his arms around his dad's neck, "You don't smell to good."  
"Daryl left for me dead, after he ran me over, on purpose, I might add," Chandler said.  
Monica pulled up Chandler's shirt and he had a huge bruise up his left side, "Oh my god," she said, "We have to get you to the hospital."  
"Please let me stay here," Chandler begged.  
Monica stood up and picked up the phone, she called Ross. Within four minutes all their friends were gathered in the building. And within ten minutes, they'd all be taking Chandler to the hospital.  
  
Don't worry that's not all - I've got some more coming. This whole series is dedicated to Sally, because she's always there for me. :-)   



	8. Nobody

Chapter 8: Nobody  
  
Nine-year old Jaron stepped out of his room carrying his brother. Monica followed him.   
"Don't drop him," she warned.   
Chandler was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "He won't drop him," Chandler laughed.  
Monica glared at Chandler, "Chandler!"  
Chandler's expression changed, "Jaron, be careful with the baby." Monica smiled.  
Jaron sat on the couch next to Chandler, "I won't drop Cole, he's safer with me than he is with Joey and you let Joey hold him all the time!"  
Chandler smiled, "True."  
Jaron stood up and went back into the bedroom, "I'll put him in his crib."  
Monica told him, "I'll be in there in a moment."  
Chandler patted the couch next to him, "Relax, sit down."  
Monica leaned against him when she sat down, "Is today Tuesday or Wednesday?"  
"It's Sunday." Chandler told her. She looked puzzled. Chandler put his arm around her, "Sunday, the 14th."  
Monica sat up, "The 14th?"  
"What's with the 14th?" Chandler asked.  
"Daryl and Angela's parents get out of jail yesterday," Monica whispered.  
"It's been three years?" Chandler frowned. "They particiapted in a kidnapping, they should be jail forever."  
"I agree," Monica said.  
Jaron exited the bedroom, "I think the baby likes sleeping on my bed better."  
Monica stood up, "No, Cole will sleep in his crib." She went into the bedroom. Jaron shrugged and went into the kitchen.   
Jaron turned to Chandler "Dad, do we have any cookies?"  
"No, but I bet Joey does." Chandler went to the door, "I'll go get you some." He exited the apartment. Jaron sat at the kitchen table.  
Monica came out of the bedroom, "Where's Dad?"  
"He went to get cookies from Joey's," Jaron told her.  
Monica sighed, "He doesn't, but I think Phoebe does, let me go downstairs and get her." She turned to Jaron, "Stay right here, don't go anywhere." Monica quickly thought that she shouldn't leave, but Chandler was right across the hall so she went downstairs.  
  
Chandler exited Joey's apartment just as Monica came up the stairs, "Where did you go?" Chandler asked.  
"To Phoebe's for cookies," she said holding up a box of Oreo's.  
"You left the baby and Jaron alone?" Chandler asked.  
"You were right across the hall, besides, the baby was fast asleep." Monica said smiling.  
"We're awful parents," Chandler said with a snicker.  
"Oh I know," Monica laughed. "We were gone, what ten minutes?"  
"That's how long it takes to raid Joey's cuboards, under the supervision of Joey, of course." Chandler said as he tried to open their apartment door. It didn't budge. "Did you lock it?" Chandler asked Monica.  
"No, I don't think I did."  
Chandler knocked on the door, "Jaron! Let us in!" Their was silence.  
Joey came out of his apartment, "What's all the yelling?"   
"Jaron locked us out," Monica said.  
"I don't think he'd do that, Mon," Chandler said.  
Monica dropped the cookies, she banged on the door, "Jaron! Are you okay? Let Mom and Dad in right now!" The silence was broken by Cole crying and screaming. Monica started panicking. Chandler and Joey started kicking at the door. Monica ran into Joey's apartment and grabbed a spare key. She came running up to the door with it. Chandler and Joey stopped kicking, they moved away from the door. Monica opened the door.  
"Jaron?" Chandler asked, as they entered. When they entered into the living room part they saw Daryl's parents clinging onto Jaron and trying to open the balcony window. Jaron looked shocked.  
"What are you doing here?" Monica screamed.  
"We're taking him home," Daryl's mother yelled.   
Joey ran up to them and tried to grab Jaron, but Daryl's father pulled out a gun and shot him in the arm. Joey fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
Chandler grabbed onto Monica's arm when she tried to run to him, "Mon, don't."  
Monica glared at the two people standing next to her balcony window. "Please, let him go, why would you do this? You're fine now, you served your time, everything is okay."  
"Our son is dead, and our daughter refuses to have contact with us." Daryl's father growled.  
Chandler glanced around, "Where's Cole? Where's the baby?"  
"The baby is still in the bedroom," Daryl's mother said. They heard the baby cry again.  
Monica sarcastically said, "Oh, well thanks for leaving one of our children."  
Chandler chimed, "And shooting our best friend."  
Joey hushly said, "I'm okay."  
Monica's eyes flooded with tears, "Please. Don't do this to us again. You have hurt us before. Finally, our life is back in place, we have a baby, and he has his brother. You can't take Jaron," she paused, "you can't take anyone."  
Jaron turned to the people holding his arms, "Listen to her."  
Chandler stood in silence, "We'll let you go, if you let us all be okay."  
"Sorry," Daryl's father said, "Now, someone please either let us out the window, or out the front door. With the kid." He motioned for them to walk towards the balcony, "You two go out on the balcony." They did as instructed, and opened the balcony window and went outside. They didn't want to be shot. Chandler glanced over the edge of the balcony. Then he grabbed Monica's arm and led her back into the apartment. Daryl's parents looked at him confused.  
"Get back outside," Daryl's mother said.  
Chandler smirked, "Your family has serious problems." Then he walked over to the couch and leaned against it, "Take him."  
Monica turned and looked at him confused, "What?"  
Chandler grinned, "Take him, we don't care."  
Jaron cried, "Dad?"  
"Yeah, go out the front door. I don't care." Chandler said.  
Daryl's parents stared at him and picked up Jaron and started to walk towards the front door. Monica screamed, "Wait, Chandler, what are you saying?" She yelled, "Don't take him!"  
Chandler stood up and grabbed her arm, "Trust me."  
She looked at him puzzled, and was silent. She watched as Jaron, in the enemies arms, was being dragged out of the apartment. Standing in their apartment, the couple was still.  
Monica turned and angrily yelled, "Chandler, why did I just let two strangers take off with my son?" As she said it, she heard two gun shots and yelling. They ran out the door and into the hallway. Jaron ran and leaped into their arms. They stood in the hall, where Daryl's mother and father lay each with a gun shot wound in their stomach. They were still alive. Chandler and Monica looked to the person who had fired the gun. Sergeant Akin stood, holding a gun.  
"Hi folks, I've not seen you in a while." He said.  
"Oh my god," Monica said between tears. Jaron clung onto her.  
Chandler said, "I told you to trust me. I saw the police car and Sergeant Akin run into the building, from the balcony."  
Joey screamed from inside the apartment, "Hello! Joey's shot!" Chandler ran to Joey's side, and Monica ran and got Cole.  
  
Joey was being taken out of the apartment on a streacher.  
"Thanks Joey, for uh-" Monica started.  
"For getting shot?" Joey asked.  
Monica half smiled, "Yeah, I guess. There's not much else you really did."  
Chandler, holding Cole, said, "He risked his life for Jaron."  
"I think we've all risked our lives many times for Jaron," Joey said. "Especially, you two." He said lifting his arm in Monica and Chandler's direction.  
Phoebe, Ross and Rachel came running into the hallway.  
Rachel screamed, "What the hell happened here?"  
"Joey got shot," Monica said.  
Phoebe gasped, "Joey, we're coming to the hospital with you."  
"Joey got shot?" Ross said as the three of them followed Joey and the paramedics.  
Jaron was sitting on the couch as Monica, Chandler and Cole entered the living room.  
"You think anyone else will ever come after me?" Jaron asked.  
"Well I highly doubt it," Chandler said.  
"Will someone come after Cole?" Jaron asked.  
"Nope, never," Monica said. "There is nobody to be afraid of."  
"Noboy," Chandler repeated, as the family sat down on the couch and they watched TV.  
And Chandler was right, nobody.  
  
THE END 


End file.
